icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Jersey Devils players
has helped lead the New Jersey Devils to three Stanley Cup championships.]] The New Jersey Devils are a professional ice hockey team based in Newark, New Jersey, United States. They are members of the Atlantic Division of the National Hockey League's (NHL) Eastern Conference. The Devils franchise has been a part of the NHL since 1974, when the team entered the league as the Kansas City Scouts. Two years later, they moved to Denver, Colorado and became the Colorado Rockies. The team stayed there until 1982, when they moved to New Jersey. 282 players have played on the team; 15 players have had multiple stints. The Devils have won the Stanley Cup three times with a total of 54 different players. Five players (Martin Brodeur, Sergei Brylin, Ken Daneyko, Scott Niedermayer, and Scott Stevens) have been a part of all three Cup wins, and eleven more have won two. Of the 282 players, Ken Daneyko has played the most games with the team, playing all 1283 games of his NHL career in New Jersey. On the other end of the spectrum, nine players have played just one regular season game on the team; Steve Brule's only appearance with New Jersey came in the 2000 Stanley Cup Playoffs. The Devils have had eight captains; Jamie Langenbrunner has held the captaincy since December 5, 2007. The Devils have retired two jersey numbers, #3 for career Devil Ken Daneyko and #4 for longtime captain Scott Stevens. Three Devils are enshrined in the Hockey Hall of Fame: Viacheslav Fetisov, Peter Stastny, and Stevens. Patrik Elias is the franchise's all-time leading scorer, surpassing former teammate and current assistant coach John MacLean on March 17, 2009 with his 702nd point. MacLean still holds the franchise record for goals, however, with 347. Martin Brodeur holds nearly every team record for goaltenders, having been the team's starting goaltender since the 1994–95 NHL season. In addition to his team records, he is the winningest goaltender in NHL history, notching his 552nd win on March 17, 2009 to pass his childhood idol Patrick Roy. This list does not include data from the Kansas City Scouts and the Colorado Rockies. The seasons column lists the first year of the season of the player's first game and the last year of the season of the player's last game. All the players that were part of a Stanley Cup winning roster have a blue background on their row. Key Won a Stanley Cup with the Devils Statistics are complete to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Goaltenders has played in two separate stints for the Devils, most recently in 2009.]] ended his career with the Devils in 2002.]] joined the Devils in 2007.]] Skaters spent one season in New Jersey.]] , shown here wearing a Calgary Flames sweater, started his career in New Jersey.]] is the only New Jersey native to have played with the Devils.]] is the team's all-time leading scorer.]] broke into the NHL with the Devils in 1989 as one of the first Soviet players in the league.]] holds the team record for most goals in a season with 48.]] won two Stanley Cups with the Devils before signing with the rival New York Rangers.]] , shown with the New York Islanders, played his first six NHL seasons with the Devils.]] , pictured here with the Atlanta Thrashers, won two Stanley Cups in New Jersey before rejoining them in 2008.]] won two Stanley Cups in New Jersey before joining the Chicago Blackhawks.]] has spent his entire professional career with the Devils.]] , pictured here with the Albany River Rats, has had multiple stints with New Jersey.]] , shown here with the Anaheim Ducks, played 13 seasons and won 3 Stanley Cups with New Jersey before going to Anaheim.]] signed with the Devils as a free agent in 2006.]] has been a Devil since 1996.]] is a current member of the Devils.]] played just four games for New Jersey in 2000.]] spent seven years with the Devils before signing with Detroit.]] started his NHL career with the Devils before rejoining them in 2009.]] was the longest serving captain in team history, and had his #4 retired by the team.]] , shown here with the Penguins, won a Stanley Cup with the Devils in 2000, but lost to them in the 2003 Finals with the Anaheim Ducks.]] has won two Stanley Cups with the Devils.]] References ;General * * * New Jersey Devils players Category:New Jersey Devils